


First Steps

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, haddock family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Hiccup doesn't want to miss his daughter's first steps.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mabumart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabumart/gifts).



 

Zephyr has had many firsts over the past 10 months of her young life. Her first tooth, first word, first taste of yak nog (her sour face told exactly how she felt about that!). Every time Zephyr had another “first”, Hiccup would jot it down in a notebook just for his daughter, getting even more excited for the next one to come. The next first was Zephyr’s first steps.

As she neared the age that infants typically began to walk, Hiccup didn’t want to let her out of his sight for fear of missing the big moment.

“You’re going to take our daughter everywhere you go?” Astrid teases one morning.

Hiccup gives Zephyr a little bounce in his arms. “Yep.”

Astrid crosses her arms, a little smirk gracing her lips. “How is she supposed to take her first steps if you carry her all the time?”

Hiccup scoffed. “I don’t carry her all the time.”

“You’ve carried her around the entire week! I don’t think I’ve had five seconds with her.”

At that moment, a whine came from the little girl in Hiccup’s arms. Her big blue eyes are fixed on Astrid. She tries to throw herself at her mother, Hiccup having to right her in his arms. Her whine grows more agitated.

“If you want mommy, you’ll have to walk to her,” Hiccup informs gently.

He kneels down on one knee as Astrid does the same on two. Hiccup sets Zephyr on her little feet. Her hands curl around his fingers, the support helping to steady her.

Astrid smiles encouragingly, her arms spread. “C’mon, baby girl.”

Hiccup lets go of her hands, making sure she is balanced on her own before completely removing the support. Zephyr’s eyes never leave Astrid as she lifts one foot then another then another. Hiccup and Astrid beam with every new step.

“You can do, Zephyr!” Hiccup cheered as Astrid echoes his encouragement.

Eight shaky steps later, Zephyr is in Astrid’s arms being swung around. “You did it! That’s my girl!”

Hiccup joins them, planting a kiss on his little girl’s cheek. He gives both his girls a squeeze. “Another first for the baby book.”  
  



End file.
